SW
by shadowtune
Summary: What if the SW characters knew they were pixels. Well here's what they say to their costume changes.
1. Chapter 1

(Mitsunari, Sakon, Keji, Kanetsugu and Yukimora are standing around wearing their samurai warrior 3 costumes and inspecting each others)

Yukimora: Keji man what did they do to you

Keji: don't cha like it, it's way too cool

Yukimora: Uh-huh

Sakon: Why are wearing tattoos

Keji: I dunno but ain't it cool

Kanetsugu: Any costumes is all right if he likes it

Sakon: Ri-i-ght

Yukimora: Mitsunari why are you wearing a rug

Mitsunari: Its a helmet

Sakon: Since when do helmets look like rugs

Mitsunari: It wasn't my choice

Sakon: Those programmers are cruel aren't they

Yukimora: It's very uh authentic I guess

Kanetsugu: yes like his execution

(Mitsunari glares at Kanetsugu)

Mitsunari: What's that suppose to mean

Kanetsugu: umm, umm

(Kanetsugu starts to slowly back away)

Mitsunari: go on

Kanetsugu: merely that its very, uh, authentic

Mitsunari: Well i only get killed if the players playing one of the Tokugawa

Yukimora: And mine, keji's and Kanetsugu

Keji: Not forgetting Shimazu who back stabs you

Sakon: So that leaves mine, yours and Ginchyo or anyone who ends before hand

(Mitsunari glares at them all)

Keji: It's still a rug your wearing

Mitsunari: **It's not a rug!!**

Kanetsugu: If he says its not then its not

Sakon: Uh-huh

Mitsunari:What about your costume Sakon

Sakon: Who me, _I_ actually look better.

Kanetsugu: I must ask are you trying to impress someone

Keji: or are you going after Ina again.

Sakon: Well she is cute.

Mitsunari: She tried to kill you.

Sakon: Yes its makes her all the more attractive.

Keji: what happened to all your scares.

Sakon: I'm going for more handsome then rugged.

Kanetsugu: and if you say it, it is true.

Mitsunari: stop that

Kanetsugu: Stop what

Mitsunari: What your doing

Kanetsugu: What am i doing.

Mitsunari: Being nice to people.

Kanetsugu: Look just because i don't nit pick like you do.

Mitsunari: Exactly you should

Kanetsugu: No I shouldn't

Mitsunari: Yes you should

Kanetsugu: no

Mitsunari: Yes

Sakon: Stop it both of you

Mitsunari: Hump

Yukimora: Kanetsugu what have you done with your hat

Kanetsugu:It's honor don't you like it, _Honor rules _

_ (_he looks around to see 4 identical blank stares)

Keji: your weird Kanetsugu

Kanetsugu: And **your** not

Keji: Course I'm not, I'm perfectly sane its the rest of you people who are weird

Yukimora: Keji I don't think that quite true Keji

Keji: Well Kanetsugu still weird

Kanetsugu: AM NOT

Keji: are too

Sakon: please lets not get into a fight over this

Keji: hah i'm right

Kanetsugu: For the sake of honor I must retain my temper

Mitsunari: Oh lord we got him talking about honor again

Kanetsugu: Can I help it if my every if my every decision is based upon honor

All: Yes

Kanetsugu: Cruel oppressing people

Mitsunari: Yukimora what happened to you being the red warrior

Yukimora: What do you mean I still am

Mitsunari: Your wearing blue

Yukimora: Only blue acsents

Keji: hey Yukimora why do you get to be posterboy

Yukimora: I dunno

Mitsunari: Don't know much do you

Kanetsugu: Mitsunari stop being cruel

Mitsunari: I'm merely stating fact

Kanetsugu: Well do it nicely then

(mitsunari shrugs)

Sakon: Look guys stop it your giving me a headache

(Kanetsugu and Mitsunari ignore him)

Keji: Stop or I'm getting involved

Mitsunari: Please please don't!!!!

Kanetsugu: I shall do the honorable thing and stop just don't get involved !!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**someone told me that Kanetsugu's helmet's symbol is actually 'Love' instead 'Honor' sorry about any confusion**

(Mitsunari, Sakon, Kanetsugu, Keji and Yukimora are once again standing around and gossiping when the Tokugawa walk in)

Ieyasu: Mitsunari your wearing a rug

(mitsunari glares at Ieyasu)

Mitsunari: IT'S NOT A RUG

Ieyasu: looks like one

Mitsunari: well its not

Ieyasu: so it's a helmet that looks like a rug

(Mitsunari glares archly at Ieyasu)

Mitsunari: Tokugawa, I see you did a wok out must of taken you wail

Ieyasu: yes, now people will stop calling the stupid fat guy and call me the destined ruler of Japan

(every one stares at him)

Mitsunari: Yeah right

Kanetsugu: You are nothing more than an dishonorable villain

Ieyasu: Hmp

(Ieyasu walks out in)

Sakon: So, Hanzo since when do ninjas wear plate mail

Hanzo: You shall die

Sakon: Um you know your not the only one who looks weird

Hanzo: The programmers shall die

Mitsunari: Yes, go kill them

Sakon: Mitsunari, just because your wearing a rug does not give you the right to go and kill the programmers

(mitsunari glares at Sakon)

Sakon: You glare too much

(Mitsunari glares at him)

Kanetsugu: Upon your honor stop

(Mitsunari glares at Kanetsugu)

Kanetsugu: STOP IT

Mitsunari: No

Kanetsugu: Yes

Mitsunari: No

Kanetsugu: Yes

Keji: Alright time for me to join the fight

Mitsunari: GAHHH noooo

Kanetsugu: I'm stopping I'm stopping

Keji: Aww man there's not gonna be a fight

(Mitsunari and Kanetsugu wave their arms around frantically whereas Tadakatsu frowns)

Tadakatsu: You should not fit if you think it a joke

Keji: Oh quit being a stick in the mud

Tadakatsu'; You must not laugh at the matter so serious as war and battle

Keji: But if it's so serious, you should laugh more, don't cha think

Tadakatsu: You are a fool

Keji: Better to be happy fool then a sad smart person

(The others are watching this interplay with amusement)

Sakon: Watching Keji's logic makes my head spin

Kanetsugu: Thank Honor he didn't get involved in our fight

Mitsunari: Thank honor??? You are stupid, it wasn't honor that kept him from joining

(kanetsugu glares at Mitsunari)

Mitsunari: And you said I shouldn't glare

(Keji and Tadakatsu are continuing to fight)

Tadakatsu: How you manage to stay alive I don't know, You are a FOOL

Keji: Wow you got a temper

( Tadakatsu leaves in a huff)

Ina: My father is the greatest warrior in all the land

Keji: He's no fun

Yukimora: He's wearing pretty good armor and plate too

Sakon: Yes he's gotten broader too

Yukimora: Sister In-Law your wearing a skirt are you getting girly

(Ina blushes)

Ina: I just thought it would you know look nice

(Keji slaps Yukimora lightly on the shoulder)

Keji: Told you they were dating

Yukimora:*sigh* your right

Keji pay up

(Yukimora hands Keji a coin)

Ina:huh

Sakon: Don't

Mitsunari: They wanna know if your dating Sakon

Ina: What

Mitsunari: Shall I repeat in small words for a small brain

Ina: Of course not, I am obviously not dating him he's against the side of destiny

Kanetsugu: Well your against the side of Love, Justice and Honor which you swine do not have

(Ina leaves angrily)

Sakon: KANETSUGU!!!

Kanetsugu: what

(Sakon hits Kanetsugu over the side of the head)

Kanetsugu: Ow oww

Sakon: That's what you deserve

Yukimora: you have no reason to call my brother and Sister In-Law dishonorable

Kanetsugu: Alright, Alright

Hanzo: You shall die

Keji: Who left creepy ninja here

Yukimora: No need to kill us Hanzo

Kanetsugu: Dishonorable ninja

(Kanetsugu leaps at Hanzo brandishing his sword)

Kanetsugu: Die ninja die

Hanzo: Vanish

(Hanzo leaps into the shadows)

Keji: Well he's not any less weird

Kanetsugu: You shall never escape righteousness

Yukimora: Kanetsugu, please stop

Kanetsugu: I shall defeat thee with holy fury

Mitsunari: Someone go shut him up!!!!!!!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**It's so much fun to abuse Mitsunari and so very easy**

**--------------**

(The five friends are still standing around when in walks Hideyoshi, Nene, Ginchyo, and Yoshihiro)

Sakon: hey, Ginchyo nice armor whats the occasion

Keji: Aren't you getting married soon

(Ginchyo lunges at Keji with her sword)

Keji:What, don't you want to be married

Ginchyo: I refuse to married to anyone!!

Mitsunari: Who would want to be married to you, anyway

(Ginchyo glares at Mitsunari)

Sakon: Mitsunari, your not helping

Mitsunari: So

Sakon: *sigh* Mitsunari, couldn't you try to help

Mitsunari: No

Ginchyo: If your done being a hindrance, go away

Mitsunari: I was here before you, so no

(Ginchyo glares at Mitsunari)

Kanetsugu: Stop it you two. Your both giving me a headache

(Mitsunari glares at Ginchyo)

Keji: Some things haven't changed at all

Nene: Mitsunari, you ought to be nice

(mitsunari rolls his eyes)

Mitsunari: Why, I don't care?

Nene because it's always better to nice

Kanetsugu: Yes, Mitsunari you should learn that

(Mitsunari glares at everyone)

Mitsunari: Don't you start too

Keji: Well you can be rather mean

Mitsunari: I AM NOT

(everyone stares at him)

Mitsunari: well sometimes…..

Sakon: How about all the time

Mitsunari: I won't stay and be abused

Keji: ok leave at we'll insult you behind your back

(Mitsunari leaves)

Nene: what a temper he has

Hideyoshi: Nene dear, you could be a less uh… motherly and he might be better

Nene: Of course not,I just need to teach him better manners

Yukimura: Is he going to pout now?

Ginchyo: serves him right

Sakon: no, he'll return

Yukimura: how do you know

Sakon: he wanted to gossip about costumes mainly, so he'll be back

Yukimura: oh

Keji: Hey, Hideyoshi why are you wearing fur boots

Hideyoshi: I don't know but their comfortable

Keji: and your still wearing that hat

Hideyoshi: So

Keji: well everyone wears these silly looking hats. You, Nagamasa, Masumune, and now Mitsunari.

Hideyoshi: Well I like my hat and my ought it's colorful

Yukimura: Why do you want it colorful

Hideyoshi:Cause it's funner

Kanetsugu: Funner? You mean more fun

Hideyoshi: yes, yes

(Mitsunari creeps in)

Nene: Mitsunari there you are

Sakon: coming back to join us

Ginchyo: What a pity

(Mitsunari glares at them)

Mitsunari: I just happened to feel like gracing you with my presence

Keji: Your kinda strange

Ginchyo: More like extremely

Yukimura: Moving on

Sakon: Shimazu, whats up with the adventuring get-up your wearing

Yoshihiro: What about it

Sakon: well were not an adventuring game

Yoshihiro: I could debate that

Kanetsugu: Really are you going to?

Yoshihiro: No, don't take everything literally

Kanetsugu: Oh

Yoshihiro: Besides that, this outfit is a historical not an adventuring one

Sakon: You look like your off to slay the dragon

Yoshihiro: nothing' wrong with that

Sakon: I suppose so

Mitsunari: of course there's something wrong with that

Nene: Mitsunari, how many times have I told you to be nicer

(Mitsunari glares at Nene)

Kanetsugu: obviously not enough

Keji: Do you know how not to glare

(Mitsunari rolls his eyes)

Mitsunari: Yes I do

Yukimura: you don't show it well

Mitsunari: whatever do you mean

Yukimura: You can be awfully……….

Sakon: Tactless

Ginchyo: irritating

Keji: Snide

Mitsunari: I am not any of those

(everyone brutes out laughing)

Mitsunari: what???

Sakon: You always speak your mind and you have poor views of people

Mitsunari: and I should care why?

Yukimura: Half your army defects

Mitsunari: *grumbles*

Kanetsugu: ignoring him

Keji: Which we have a lot of practice at

Mitsunari: I am the one who ignores you. Mark it well I ignore you

Sakon: And I feel ignored

Nene I feel so ignored it won't matter if I say about the most embarrassing Time I've seen him.

Mitsunari: NO!!! stopdon't tell

Hideyoshi: I thought you were ignoring us

Mitsunari: Well I-I was

Sakon: Then how did you know what Nene was saying

Mitsunari: I'm smart that way

Everyone: Uh-huh

Keji: What is the most embarrassing time you've seen him, Nene?

Nene: It was the time he feinted and fell off a horse

Mitsunari: STOP!!

Nene: He was so adorable:

Sakon: Mitsunari feinted?????

Yukimura: It seems so unlikely

Keji: Thats so girly

Ginchyo: whats wrong with being a girl

Keji: well he's not a girl

Mitsunari: Quit making fun of me

Sakon: But its so easy

(Mitsunari Pouts)

Keji: AWW

(Nene giggles)

Mitsunari, if you were nicer we wouldn't do this

Mitsunari: Save me the lecture

Ginchyo: Who'd recognize him then

Sakon: and I'd still make fun of him

(Mitsunari leaves)

Hideyoshi: There he goes again!


End file.
